1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to adjustable binocular devices, and more particularly, to adjustable binocular loupes.
2. Description of Related Art
In some adornable binocular devices a user may need to adjust the inter-pupillary distance (“IPD”) between the telescopes or the convergence between the telescopes of the binocular device. It is desirable that such adjustments are simple and stable. The present invention provides simple and stable IPD and convergence adjustment systems for adornable binocular devices.